Dark Marlfox
by kyuubi-kun69456
Summary: Naruto has a clan but must live in a fox's body and is attacked by someone important to him. He leaves the village for a better life. What will unfold for naruto and kyuubi? Read to find out. naruxOC in later chapters. narutoxwarriors xover
1. the beginning

**AN:Hi everybody!This is my first story and I hope ya'll like it.It will turn into a into a dark naruto fic later.but it starts out preety normal.well no more of my nonsense talk on with the strory.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**kyuubi talking**

_normal thinking_

_**naruto talking to kyuubi**_

talking

disclaimer:I do NOT own naruto

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was a normal,well as close to normal as possible, day in Konoha.It was about 5 am and all the genin were rising from their sleep.All but one genin that is .Said genin had been out training untill 1am. Then much to the genin's dismay the eternal voice in his head had to bug him.

**"Kit,wake up I need to talk to you." Thre fox said impaitently waiting for a reply.**

_**"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" naruto snored in response**_

**"KIT,WAKE UP RIGHT NOW THIS IMPORTANT!WAKE UP!!"** The fox snapped.

**_"What could you possibly need to talk to me about at 5:20 am."_** He yelled

**"First of all you sleep like a rock,second of all it's time you learned of you're legacy, the legend of the marlfoxes.**

_**"The marlfoxes?"**_

**"Yup kit."**

_**"So who are they?"**_

**"Well I'm going to tell you a story and the pslam that only a true marlfox would know. okay here goes nothing.**

**"I have spent my life trying to find the awnsers that my father and my**

** father's father could not find. Who were the Marlfoxes? What was their**

** porpose?And why did they suddenley vanish?I have asked the plants, but the plants do not recall, the plants have asked the rocks,but the rocks do not recall, even the rocks do not recall.Every bone in my body**

** tells me the awnsers lay within the mind of a boy in which my son will **

** be sealed.Theboy will yeild the secrets after a hard time in his life."**

kyuubi said finishing calmly and looked at Naruto who was awe struck.

**"Are you ready to learn the psalm?"**

Naruto was off in lala land but you'd be surprised he was _thinking_ in there. Since he wasn't paying attention Kyuubi thought he could use a pop quiz to get his attention.He would say a ryhym he had heard a little girl singing one day, he started.

"**Sly is a fox tricky is he**

** please don't chase him let him be**

** if you want him just say when**

** he'll peek out from his den."**

He finished smugly and looked at naruto.

**_"ok, that it?"_** he asked dumbly Kyuubi mentally smacked himself for the stupitity of his container.

**"you baka that was a quiz and you failed miseralbly. This is the real psalm."**

** "To where they will go**

** This is a secret nobeast may know."**

** "Plundering, murdering vulpine theives,**

** Who blend with stone or meld with leaves."**

** "See the pale eyes and swirling cloak**

** Appear like nightmare**

** Vanish like smoke."**

** "What steals upon the silent air**

** Gleaming fangs,molted fur**

** A deadly axblade lying there**

** "Nobeast living can hide from thee**

** O thou who treads invisibly**

** Cross hill and vale,through woods and rocks**

**Marlfox**

** Marlfox**

** Marlfox!1**

Kyuuubi roared slamming his paw in the ground on the last Marlfox. Naruto sat in a trance at the fox's words. He was amazed that the Marlfoxes were so powerfull, and he was the last heir to their clan! He was amazed to say the least.

**"There is one downfall,I have to turn you into a fox using a perment henge and the village will try to attack you thinking you lost control and you're an inbodiment of my soul."** The gaint fox frowned and stared at naruto who seemed to be in deep thinking.

**_"I'll take that risk, kyuubi. I'll still be able to contact you right?"_**

**"Of course kit , I would never leave you. Even if you're a pain in the ass."** The fox said smirking. **"We should show your friends what is inside you.Send them a note and tell them to come to the third clearing in the forest and each take a tree around the clearing and STAY hidden. Midnight tonight.**

**_"Yes kyuubi._** he said

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I am so board!" screamed hinata ,everyone staring at her.

Neji suddenly appeared behind hinata. "She said no missions."

Sudenlly a kunai zoomed right past neji sliceing some of the hair. Attached was a note. It simpily read:_meet in third clearing ,stay hidden in tree tops ,do not interfere no matter what, midnight tonight. Do NOT tell sasuke, I will do that_

_signed, Naruto uzumaki_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: Well there it is what do ya think. If the formating on this is messed up it's my fault. Anyone know where I can translate my jutsu. NO FLAMES WILL BE ACCEPPTED!**

**Ja Ne**


	2. transformation

**AN: ARRGH!! Sorry bout the lateness, I was out past my curfew and got grounded.ok this is gonna start twisting around and some people might get lost. If that's the case, just tell me and i would be happy to help.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**"kyuubi speaking"**

_**" naruto talking to kyuubi"**_

_'thinking'_

"talking"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own naruto or warriors. If i did kyuubi would run free.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The genin had just had one of the worst feelings in the live's when they saw the note. Even Ino was silent. One thought was running through all of their heads_ ' What could this possibly mean?'_ Even Hinata could not feel trusting of the note, and she did the most sensible thing at the time, she started to scream her anger.

" What the hell is he talking about!?" she screamed.

"Hinata calm down," neji said " We have to the best thing right now and that's go talk to Tsunade, ok.

"Hai!" They all shouted. They all wanted to know about this hairbrained scheme.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**With Tsunade**

Tsunade had just finished a stack of papers to be mailed to the fire country's lord, she had stacked them near the door. Bad idea.

The door slammed open to reveal a very pissied Hinata. "What the hell is wrong with Naruto!?" she screamed.Tsunade was about to yell at hinata to have some respect, but then she remembered her conversation with the said brat earilier. That was what she was pissed about.

"Hinata this is no joke. All I'm going to tell you is that this is for real and that he's going to need emotional support and he trusting all of you to that, ok?

"H-hai. she replied in a calmer voice.

"Hai! everyone added in a stronger tone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**With kyuubi and naruto**

**"Alright kit, you understand everything about your name, rank, and about starclan?"**

_**"For the fainal time kyuubi, yes!"**_

**"I just wanted to make sure kit because if we go to highstones and you don't know this, I'll kill ya!**

_**"OK,ok! I'm ready for this.**_

**I'll be out in my fox form. **

**Oh, and by the way since I'm your elder you have to call me by my clan name, it's Sunpaw.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Midnight, forest clearing**

**"All right kit you ready?" **kyyubi shouted.

Naruto was surrounded be a ring of kunai marked in his and Kyuubi's blood. Kyuubi had written several different kanji in several places in the ring.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" he shouted

The rest of the ninja except sasuke,who was gone, and including Tsunade and jiriyasp?. Were quite shocked to see their friend talking to a giant kitsune.

**"Alright kit this is it!"** Kyuubi shouted

Kyuubi started to a long set of seals and fianally shouted a jutsu name that was drowned out by Naruto's screaming.

Kyuubi ran over to Naruto and bent down to nudge naruto and to see if the jutsu had gone through.He wasn't surprised to see a blond flank rising and falling.

**"Kit. wake up.**Kyuubi said calmly.

"ugh, Sunpaw is that you?" He asked drowsily. Kyuubi nodded and helped naruto to stand up. Everyone burst out of the trees and ran over to the duo.

**"Stand back."** kyuubi said.

"**Kit come here I have to give you your name yet."**He drawled.

Kyuubi stood over naruto and smiled.**"I, Sunpaw, heir to Marlclan, Grant this kit his kithood name,"**he said looking down on naruto,**"Do you promise to learn the way of the warrior code?** He drawled.

"I do" He awnsered strongly.

**"Then from this day forward you will be known as runningkit. You will not recive your apprentice name untill you and I travel to highstones."** He said.

He bent his head and touched his muzzle to his head, and Runningkit licked his shoulder respectfully.

Everyone stared at the tall red kitsune and the smaller blond kitsune, each had one red tail tipped in blue.

Everyone stared at the young blond kitsune and his ears went flat against his head in fear of being scolded. Then hinata glomped him and whispered something in his ear.

"you'll always be my friend."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AWWWWWW!How cute, this is not naruxhina. I'll update soon.**

**Ja Ne**


	3. renaming

**AN: SORRY! I had exams and a very important appiontment to work with, exams are like a ten day thing, so annoying. Anyhoo, I need a Beta. Anyone vollenter? Need help with names, any names, I need apprentices and warriors.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Disclaimer:Sadly I do not own naruto or warriors.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"Telapathy"**

_**"**__**Prophecy**__**"**_

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

"_Flashback"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Runningkit walked around the village at a relaxed pace. In the past month the villagers had gotten used to the blond kitsune in a hoari half coat with the words ' To me Marlclan', Sunpaw wore one in the same fashion. He just happened upon the ramen shop that he oftened and walked in ordering a quick ten bowls of miso with pork, and taking a seat near the front of the shop, for he was not allowed on the furniture. He was taking in the memory of his talk with tsunade, jiraiya, and sunpaw.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

_One Month Ago_

_It was late, the clock on the wall read two am._

_Three sets of eyes looked the small kitsune before them. It was Sunpaw who spoke first "Kit this is a big responsiblillity and in twenty-four hours you will not be able to go back." He stated with a look of all the trueness of star clan._

_"I understand" he said_

_Sunpaw then turned to the two sanin in the room. "I have a request of you two, I have to travel to highstones to night for starclan wishes to speak to me, this is long term. Would you take care of the brat? You would have to take on clan given names and only he and I would call you by them. You would be the ones to be at his warrior naming and other things._

_The two sanin looked each other in deep contemplation._

_It was Jiraiya who spoke first, "We will." he stated bluntly, but with all the compassion only a mother or father could have for their child._

_"Come here then you two," Sunpaw began "I,Sunpaw, heir to Marlclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two kitsune. They have worked to learn the ways of you noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of you life?"_

_" I do." they both responed_

_"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names. From this day forward," He said pionting to tsunade,"You will be known as Flowercloud, and you," he said pionting to jiraiya," Shall be known as as Snowstorm._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The meeting had muchly ended there. Sunpaw left for highstones and Runningkit had gone home. Sunpaw had returned three weeks later looking quite thoughtful. He then noticed it was getting dark so he started to head home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Sunpaw

He was still deeply perturbed by the prophecy they had showed him. Could this be true.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Sunpaw stood in a feild of heather, the wind gently ruffling his fur.**_

_**Then he spotted a sight that made his heart ache with grief long burried. His long lost love, Ferncloud.  
**_

_**"Ferncloud! I thought I would never see you again until I joined starclan." he barked happily**_

_**But the young kitsune stared at him with the saddest of exspressions on her face, then she spoke. "Look down there, it is your apprentice. Hard times come both of your ways sunpaw, and I am truly glad to see you. But I have seen the trials that await both of you in the coming years, it is truly sad and disheartening. You made a mistake in namming your apprentice, look closly and tell me what you see."**_

_**Sunpaw looked down to see his apprentice and saw his fur rippling in the breeze and then his apprentice took off running. It looked as if they were one!**_

_**"Well it looks as if the wind and him are one..." he broke of to see ferncloud was gone, "Ferncloud! Please don't leave me I need you!" he shouted.**_

_**He caught her sweet scent and her vioce rang throughout the clearing. "Be strong and we will meet again!"**_

**And she was gone**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Runningkit was on his way home when two strange vioces entered his head."You will join us soon!" they declared. That was it he was going to go striaght to bed when he got home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as his door was locked be hind him he climbed to bed and imideiatly fell asleep.

**'Beware of an enemy who seems friendly!'**

He jolted awake, the vioce rang in his head again.

**'BEWARE!'**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunpaw ran to tsunade's office in his head he yelled _'that is what she meant!'_

He burst into the office yelling "Get me Uzumaki Naruto!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Running kit was hanging out with most of the ninja except sasuke who had put on back to back missions. Two ANBU materialized in the clearing.

"Tsunade-sama requests your presence in her office."

"Coming!" he sighed

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four were in the office and sunpaw jumped right to the piont.

"Kit your name's not Runningkit, I was told this at highstones." he said.

"So what is it?" he asked

They would hold a re-naming, which requaried one warriors presence.

"I, sunpaw, heir to Marclan rename this young kit for a mistake was made on his mentor's part with his name. From this day forward he shall be known as Windkit.

Windkit bowed his head and Sunpaw laid his muzzle on top of his head and Windkit licked his shoulder respcetfully.

Then Windkit was dissmissed and headed for downtown.

The WORST mistake he could ever make.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: So what do you think?**

**One quick question short chapters sooner or longer chapters later.**

**Again I need names and a Beta.**

**May Starclan light your path**


	4. attack on all fronts

**AN: Yo! I have an update for you lovely readers. I got a serious case of homework-itis , in other words I don't feel good. So I had extra time to work on this so read on.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Re-cap**_

_Windkit left the office on the way to downtown._

_It was the __**WORST**__ mistake of his life_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_With Sasuke_

Sasuke was taking his family sword, the only item he could rescue from the massacure, to get it's blade sharpened and the handle re-fitted to his hand size.

He was only going to use this sword for two things in life, that was kill Itachi and to extract his revenge on the demon container of the Kyuubi no kitsune. Sure he didn't know who was the container, but he knew that it lived in this village and was still alive.

Today was his lucky day.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Windkit was walking on his way to his favorite ramen bar. He would eat and then go explain to Sasuke of his past. Sure he didn't know how he would re-act but how bad could it be? He was no more than three rabit-hops from the entrance when a large amount of killing intent rolled from one person very close to his current position.

'Some stupid villager that needs to be taught their place?' Windkit thought.

He turned to the person who dare mock him and think they could get away with it. He saw somone that was,in his mind, was considered stupid.

"Uchiha..." He rasped, his voice a deep baritone, which had developed after the transformation.

"How do you know my name you stupid demon?" Sasuke asked windkit.

Windkit started to tremble at the mere mention of the name. Sure he was used to sasuke calling him stupid,dobe,idiot, and a couple of swear names, that was their friendship. But he hoped he would never see the day he would call him a demon.Now that struck a nerve.

"Have I struck a nerve, eh demon spawn?" Sasuke taunted.

A low growl erupted from his body. He quickly turned his back on the Uchiha and bruoght a claw up to his nose, slicing the leather. He took his middle pad and drew it across his nose. He slamed down his paw and yelled,

KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!

A small fox with three tails appeared in a puff of smoke, it's silver-blue coat shinig in the sun,black stripes perfectly contrasting it's coat.

"Hey boss! What can I do for ya?" it asked, turning it's peirecing blue slitted gaze up to windkit.

"Well met young Streampaw." He replied in clan coustom. "I need you to run to hokage-sama's office and get her, Sunpaw, and a few ANBU for crowd control.I'll work on it here for now."

"yes boss!" it yelled and ran off towards hokage tower.

Windkit quickly repeated the jutsu and backed away to give the summon some room.

A large plume of smoke arose in the middle of the crowd. A kitsune the size of a little more than a tiger materilized. It's black coat as dark as night, it's white paws the color of snow. It's five tails waving lazily in the air. A loud roar filled the air, making everybody flinch at the pure intencity and volume.

"Well met young Windkit. I have not seen you in awhile." it rasped.

"As much as I would like to catch up, Blackpelt, we have a code blue requring accistance which streampaw has gone to get. But untill he gets back I want my mentor to see how I fight. Think you could help me here?"

"Why of course, young windkit, I have not yet seen you fight. On my honor as your mentor I would love to see my student handle a code blue." Blackpelt replied. Fondness and pride fillled his eyes as he looked at his apprentice.

For a minute the village was in shock, even Sasuke. They had no idea that the kitsune could be so caring of their fellow kitsune. They were amazed at the bond between student and mentor. The sheer size of of the one that was called Blackpelt was amazing and fearfull,but that was quickly qualmed when they saw the fondness and pride in his eyes as he spoke to his student. He spoke to him as if he were his son.This brought doudt to their previous actions.

"OK, you take crowd control and I'll fight. Just keep people from getting in the middle of the fight." he said

Blackpelt quickly hearded the villagers away by a good ten feet, no one fought back for fear of having to face the monster kitsune.

Windkit turned to Sasuke and crouched down to the ground, growling. Sasuke picked up a rock but the aim was off and made a beeline for a little girl that was frozen in fear. Her parents nowhere in sight, windkit dove and blocked the chakra reinforced rock with his ribcage. A sickening crack was heard as the rock made contact. He coughed up a little blood,

'At least the girl is safe' He thought airily.

He quckly drew his tail over his ribs and turned to the little girl to see tears streaming down her face.

"I'm s-s-sorry m-m-mister. I-i- I h-h-hope y-you're not h-hurt." she said. She was no more than five years old and she was shaken up but thankfull to windkit.

"It's alright," he said guiding the girls hand with his tail over his ribs," I'm not hurt. The question is are you okay?"

The girl shook her head yes.

"Where are your parents?" he quetioned. The girl needed to get out of the way.

"They're over there, I lost them when the big puppy over there moved us." she said pointing to Blackpelt. A flicker of amusement flashed in both of their eyes when she called Blackpelt a puppy.

"Blackpelt!" Windkit barked sharply and he came padding over." Take her over to her parents and stay over there just in case one of our aims gets off, I don't smell any other small children." Blackpelt nodded and took off in the direction windkit had indicated, the little girl hanging on to one of his tails. Her father gave windkit a curt nod but it contained all the gratitude of starclan.

He turned back to sasuke who was quite pissed that he had missed and that windkit was now being thanked. He was a DEMON for crying out loud!

"Do not be tricked!" he yelled

The memories of that faithful night ran freshly in their minds. They turned red hot death glares to the young kitsune.Windkit turned to look at the Uchiha with a knowing smirk on his face.

"So you try to whip up their anger , do you young one?" he questioned Sasuke's motive.

Windkit quickly sat upon his haunches and held his paws together. He started to admit a hevenly white aura. The villagers knew this move, most had wittnessed it.One thought ran through the adult's heads.

'Hevanly Demonic Form' naruto shouted in his mind.

His body's fur began to glow and eventually turned silver, black spiral markings covered most of his body, a black star formed in the middle of his forehead.

"Now shall we begin?" he taunted.

Suddenly Sasuke vanished into the crowd and came back holding a writhing villager.

"I told myself I would only resort to this if you did not just go back to hell demon, and you aren't in hell are you?" Sasuke asked

Windkit looked at the person who was held in the Uchiha's grasp.

He let out a startled yip.'Hinata!' he screamed in his mind. The aura around his body disipated but the form stayed.

"Now Sasuke there is no need to be hasty now, just let Hinata go and I will leave you alone, but I must stay in the village" Windkit resoned with the Uchiha.

Sasuke,blinded by rage, brought up the sword to striking position.

"No!" Windkit shouted

The blade was brought down and the pitter-pater of blood was heard and a body fell to the ground.

Grief striken howls filled the air as Windkit pronounced his loss. He ran over to Hinata's body to see that her chest was slightly rising and falling.

Quietly enough so only Windkit and Sasuke could hear, she said with all the love in the world,

"Take care and I love you naruto-kun."

She looked up at him lovingly and for the last time in her life, her eyes closed and, finaly, she was at peace.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: I know u all probaly hate me now, but don't worry this is not the last we see of hinata.**

**Again I need names people.**

**I hope u liked the chapter and i will update soon.**

**R&R plz**

**Ja Ne**


	5. Lostface

**AN: Hell yes!!!!!!!!! Summer vacation is here! WOOT!!!!!! I've gotten reviews saying sasuke needs to die but I'm not going to kill him off because he plays a big part in the story later. But do not fret he will be punished in the meantime. I need some one to translate my jutsu for me, anyone think the could help me.I need names of kitsune for the next few chapters.I'll shut up now.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**  
** Sasuke stared down at the kitsune hunched over the lifeless body of Hinata. He took a step forward and Windkit let out another heart wrenching wail. Blackpelt padded quickly over to his apprentice,sat down next to him pressing his flank against the kit's and ran his tounge gently over his ear.

"She's gone, Blackpelt,I'll never see her again." He whimpered pitifully.

Blackpelt turned his amber gaze to Hinata's body and let out a startled bark. He turned his gaze back to his greiving apprentice and purred slightly.

"This is not the last time you will see of her, she hunts with starclan now. It's a big honor when a twoleg is allowed into starclan.She watches you now from silverpelt." he purred and the slightly hopefull look the kit tossed him. But that was quickly replaced by one of pure sadness as he again took up his vigal.

Five poofs told him that help had come. He turned and looked at them with a small nod as he motioned with his tail to the kit and the lifeless body of Hinata. Sunpaw and streampaw knowing right away what had happened took a place on either side windkit and gently and comfortingly passing their tounges over his ear.

Sasuke stepped forward and put his hand out to comfort the young kit, bad idea.

Windkit eyes blazed red with fury as he bit sasuke's hand and throwing him a good ten yards. Nobody made any move to stop the rampaging kit. Windkit took the stalking crouch and steathlly crept towards the recovering uchiha.He pounced and dug his front claws into his shoulder.Struggling to move, Sasuke managed to reach his holster to grab a kunai, bringing it up he brought it down on the kit's shoulder.

The only sign that he had felt the stab was a small growl of pain.The kit brought his back legs up to Sasuke's chest just below the neck. Unsheathing his claws to get a better chance of ripping off the shirt so he got a better shot of digging his claws into flesh.He brought down his claws and ripped he shirt to shreds. He brought his claws to the same position and raked them down his chest, ripping flesh and tearing a scream from the person below him.

The kit looked down at the panting uchiha who was steadily losing blood. His eyes had gone sharigan red and an idea popped into Windkit's mind.

"Your eyes, they are special to you,no?" he questioned, innocently enough."What's it to you, demon?" he gasped,struugling to breath from the loss of blood."Defiant to the last,eh? Well it's a yes or no question, so anwser it." he stated shortly."Yes." he awnsered reclutantly.

"Well, Uchiha you took something special from me now I'm going to take something special of yours."He growled out of clenched teeth. His eyes widened to the size of a full moon and he thought 'so it's my life he wants,eh? He can have it.'

Windkit brought his paw in the air and sasuke prepaered to meet the devil.His paw connected with flesh above Sasuke's right eye. Sasuke screamed in agony as the claw raked down the side of his face, Windkit porpusely snagged his claw at the base of the neck and harshky yanked up, tearing fleash in the process.

He then quickly passed some healing chakra over that side of his face so only dark scars could be seen. He than stood up and turned to the crowd around him.

He yowled loudly to the crowd " From this day forward this twoleg, until he has repented his sins, will be known as ...Lostface."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: Well I've decided that I will make short chapters sooner. What will happen to Lostface? Will Windkit stay in the village. Find out next time! Can somone please translate jutsu. And I need 6 more names, so please help me!**

**Ja Ne**


	6. AN:I feel like an idiot!

**AN:Sorry that I haven't updated. We have a new member in the family and I got stuck watching the other kids on the way.I'm having some trouble discribing some of the character. Just help me with this and I can update.**

**Ambersteak- Windkit's mentor**

**Scourge-White fur, what kind of markings**

**Talltail-deputy**

**Littlestar-leader**

**Dreamkit-windpaw's apprentice**

**Squallkit-Windpaw's other apprentice**

**Icepelt-medicine fox**

**Paintedheart-Medicine fox for Marlclan**

**Well just tell me what kinds of markings they should have what color eyes, when this is done I can update.**


End file.
